Pain, Nightmares, and Leah
by Stefan Lee Salvatore
Summary: I hate my life. I finaly meet my love and he hates me. I never believed Vampires or werewolves existed. My 2 loves. My Monsters. Edward left in New Moon and didn't return. Bella meets Jacob and becomes his friend. When Leah warns her that Jacob might imprint could it be bad? Could it possibly even get worse with a Vampire bite?
1. Pain, Nightmares, and Leah

**Okay this is the first chapter of a new story. Duh. It is short. I'll post the next one soon.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight or its Characters. Stephanine Meyer does!**

"Leah, what do you want?"

"Bella, I know you love Jacob, but I don't want you to get hurt. You are my friend."

"How would Jake hurt me?"

"When he imprints on someone you will be just like the first day you got here."

"Leah I really don't care. I already expect that. Any how Jake is just a friend and he will stay that way."

"You don't CARE!"

All of a sudden Leah burst into a wolf.

_Run Bella._

I couldn't run. I turned to try and I fell. She came running and started to tear my back apart. I screamed. She kept tearing my skin over and over. My screaming was getting softer. I was fainting because of all of the blood. I saw Jake come out of the house. He growled and burst into a wolf and tore Leah off of me. I was almost dead. I felt someone pick me up.

"Bella you'll be alright." It was Emily.

My back hurt so bad. Then I felt blood on my face. She must have gotten it to.

"Bella honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so Jake."

"Okay let's get you to a hospital."

"Okay," then we left. Once we got to the hospital news presses came. They wanted to show the wolves were dangerous. All I would do was write them something. Finally Charlie came.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"No it hurts." Then he saw me.

"We will get them Bella."

"I'll draw you a picture of what it looks like." Since he left me I have become a good artist. I had to in order to keep all of my memories of them. I drew a picture of a short, girl wolf, who was yellowish. None of them really looked like that. "There ya go dad."

"Thanks Bella," then he left. Now I was alone. No one really came by. All I could feel was pain. A week passed then I came home. I went to school and lots of people stared and asked if I was okay. I made it through the day, fixed Charlie supper, did my homework, and went to bed. I wish Edward was here. I miss him so much. Why did he have to leave? There was no way I could not be in trouble. I finally went to sleep and had my usual nightmare.

**So how did ya like it? Please review. I will put chapter two up really soon.**


	2. News Report

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Twilight or its Characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

I went downstairs and saw the news. It was from Forks.

A girl had been attacked by a wolf. There was a picture of the wolf then someone read that she was in the woods with a friend and then a wolf came and hurt her. Then the person came on and said that the girl had severe injuries to her face and back.

They never said who she was though. I feel so sorry for the girl. I hope her family is happy.

My family is the opposite of happy. I hurt them all. Jasper can't stand the pain of every one else. Esme and Carlisle lost a daughter. Emmett and Alice lost a sister. Even Rosalie who hated Bella misses her. She says it is all her fault. It isn't though it is my entire fault!

When I left her, she was my love and life. I have been in my room never leaving. I can not even stand to be near my family. We are all hurt too much. Tonight I plan on seeing how Bella is. If she is happy then I will leave and not return. However, if she is in pain then I will stay.

I was in her room watching her. She started to scream.

"NO EDWARD PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU EDWARD! NO Don't! Edward!" she paused. "JACOB STAY AWAY FROM SAM AND HIS GANG I CAN'T LOSE YOU! NO Jacob!" another pause. "LEAH DON'T HURT ME! STAY AWAY! EDWARD! JACOB! SOMEONE HELP ME! Please," Poor Bella. Me leaving her did no good. Tomorrow morning my family would be back in town. Alice would see my decision and we would be moved back in our house by tomorrow.

I went back to our old house and started to remove the covers off of everything.

"YAY! WE GET TO SEE BELLA AGAIN! Edward I'm so happy you changed your mind. I get my best friend back! She will forgive you as soon as you see her. It will be so amazing!"

"Alice, calm down first. Let's unpack. You will take the longest because you have so many clothes."

"It will not Edward. Jasper will help me then I'll be done in no time!"

"Whatever Alice!"

"Alice, I really don't want to help you."

"Jasper don't worry. You would lose against Emmett in your game. You might as well come and help me to make one of us happy."

"Fine Alice."

We were moved into our house in minutes. Now all I had to do was wait until noon tomorrow. Then I can see my Bella again.

**Okay that is the end of Chapter 2. Consider yourselves lucky. I wasn't going to type this one up yet, but I did anyway. Remember READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Mosters

This is chapter 3. Please review. I'm begging! Only one person and they are anonymous. Also you get a look into a wolf's mind. That is what in italics.

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

I woke up early the next morning. I had planned to go and see Jacob, but I didn't feel very good. I felt sick. I went downstairs and got the thermometer out. It said 100.4F. So I was running a fever. I went and called Jacob.

"Hello, Black residence."

"Hey Jacob."

"Oh hi Bella. You really don't sound very good. Are you okay?"

"No I feel terrible. I have a fever this morning and I feel like I could just explode."

"I'm sorry Bella. I guess you aren't coming down and you want me to stay home?"

"Yes Jacob."

"Okay I hope you feel better."

"Thank you Jacob. Bye."

"Bye Bells."

I hung up the phone. Then two seconds later it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hello may I speak to Bella?"

"This is Bella."

"Oh hi it's Mike. I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie or something since the last time it was ruined."

"Mike that was last month and I can't. I'm sick."

"Oh okay then um hope you feel better bye Bella."

"Bye Mike."

I hung up. Stupid Mike Newton. Why me? Why did he have to like me? Couldn't he just take no for an answer? With every though I got more and more mad. Then I started to think about him.

If I wasn't good enough for him then I wouldn't be good enough for anybody. He was a vampire and he didn't love me.

Jacob is a wolf and he doesn't even love me that much.

Mike might be human but he is so stupid.

I'm not any good for anyone. All because he left me. How could he leave me? He told me he loved me over and over again. Then he told me it was all a lie. How could he!

I was so mad. All of a sudden I exploded. I was not exaggerating that I exploded. I was on all fours now and I went over to a mirror. I was a white except where I had been hurt by Leah. There it was black. I was a wolf now. I wonder who in my family was Quileute? Or maybe if I was a wolf where Leah had hurt me so bad. That would explain it. I had more ripped out of me then Emily did. It went through my entire back.

I ran out of the house into the woods to wait until another wolf phased maybe they would help me. Right now it was time for them to change shifts so no one was guarding the reservation. I sat there and waited for half an hour. Lovely, I thought to myself, this must be their breakfast break time. Finally I felt someone phase. I wondered if they could here my thoughts. Probably not or else they would all ready be asking questions.

_Hey Leah, do you want to race?_

_Oh you are so on Jacob Black. Hey Seth why don't you referee?_

_Sure okay on your marks, get set, and GO!!! And they are off Leah is in the lead. Oh wait now it is Jacob. Now it is Leah. This is going to be a close one and the winner is JACOB BLACK! _

_How could you win Jacob I'm faster then you!_

_Whatever Leah._

I was so excited now I projected my thoughts to them and thought, _Oh yeah wait to go Jacob!_

_Who was that Jacob?_

_I don't know Seth. Leah go tell Sam, Seth run the perimeter with me._

_Okay._

Five minutes later I felt six wolves transform. Along with a lot of jumbled minds.

_Okay who all is here? _

_Sam, Jacob, Leah, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and myself obviously._

_Okay then who was this voice you heard earlier?_

_It sounded like another female._

_Leah don't sound so excited. _

_Well I am. I'm not the only girl anymore. _

_Hello, is anyone else here?_

_Yeah, you all forgot about me._

_Wolf girl what is your name?_

I decided to use my middle name. _Marie sir._

_Who in your family is Quileute?_

_I don't know nobody as far as I know._

_Jacob you are not helping the matter. Stop thinking about Bella._

_I'm sorry Sam she sounded like she was so sick. Almost like one of us does right before we are about to turn into a wolf for the first time. She said that she had a fever and that she felt like she was going to explode. I really want to go and see her._

_Jacob you can't she said to leave her alone._

_Fine Sam._

_Okay Marie please come down and meet us at La Push beach. _

_Yes sir. _I ran down to La Push to meet up with them. I wonder if they would ever realize if I was Bella. Probably Jacob would. I skidded to a stop. _Okay here I am._

_Okay why are you white except for your face and your back?_

_I don't know. Why do you expect me to know? _

_Marie, you seem familiar from somewhere. Have I met you before? Oh yeah and what is your last name._

_Yes you have met me before Jacob. If I tell you my last name then how am I supposed to have any fun? _

_**Tell us your last name.**_

_My last name is Swan. HEY! That was not fair Sam. You used alpha voice on me!_

_Swan yeah right. What is your real last name?_

_You could tell she was lying as well Sam?_

_Yes. Anyhow Swan only has one kid and she is defiantly not Quileute. _

_Okay fun is over. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I figure the reason why I am a wolf is because Leah scratched me. That is the most reasonable excuse. Either that or Renee cheated on Charlie._

_Okay Bella I want you to go and out some clothes on then come down to Emily's place. We obviously have something to discuss._

_REALLY? I thought that is what we were doing. I'm just kidding. I will be back in an hour._

I went home and calmed myself down then turned human. I went and took a shower and put clothes on. Then I sat down on the couch and waited for noon to come. All of a sudden I smelt something.

It wasn't really that bad. It smelled Aroma like. It was wonderful. Whoever it was knocked.

I opened the door to my visitor. I was not expecting who was standing there though.

My visitor was pale white and had topaz eyes.

Only one word described them. _Vampire. _Also known as my worst enemy.

**So how did you like it? I also have a question. Does anyone know how you get a beta reader? I know where to go just not how to get one. Please PM me the answer or just review it to me. Also if you want you can Beta the story for me.**

**I plan on updating this once I get my question answered. So the longer it goes unanswered the longer it takes for me to update. Think of it that way. So BYE Lovely readers. Oh yeah the more reviews the quicker I post.**

**FOLLOW THE ARROW. IT LEADS TO A VERY IMPORTANT SPOT.**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**IIIII IIIII**

**IIII IIII**

**III III**

**II II**

**I I**

**I**

**ALMOST THERE….**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**III III**

**II II**

**I I**

**I**

**IT LEADS TO A BUTTON…**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**IIII IIII**

**III III**

**II II**

**I I**

**I**

**NOW CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! **

**OR WHATEVER COLOR THAT REVIEW BUTTON IS!**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**IIIII IIIII**

**IIII IIII**

**III III**

**II II**

**I I**

**I**


	4. Return of the Vampires

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyer does! **

**Happy now?**

_LAST TIME:_

_Only one word described them. Vampire. Also known as my worst enemy._

I answered the door and I was attacked. "BELLA! WE ARE MOVING BACK INTO FORKS!"

"Alice I'm happy for you but seriously calm down."

"Sorry, but I'm just so happy to see you! I've missed you so much. Hey will you come over? Edward wants to see you."

"Sure why don't you go on ahead and tell everyone I'm coming. I have to tell a friend I was meeting at noon that I will be late."

"Okay Bella. BYE!"

"Bye Alice, see you later."

Alice left and now I had to tell Jacob where I would be. I called him and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake it's me."

"Oh Hi Bella. Look I'm really sorry for your truck I told them not to do anything but they wouldn't listen. It wasn't my fault. It was all Quil and Embry. Don't Kill me. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!"

"What are you talking about? What did you do to my truck?"

"Oh you weren't calling about that um never mind." I looked outside.

"JACOB BLACK! WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN YOU AND QUIL AND EMBRY ARE SO DEAD! YOU NEVER TOUCH MY TRUCK! SERIOUSLY NOW I'LL HAVE TO GET IT PAINTED AGAIN. ICAN'T EXACTLY DRIVE IT AROUND LIKE THAT!"

then Charlie walked through the door. "Bella, What happened to your truck? It looks like it went back to the 80's and got a paint job."

"That would be the boy's fault who I'm yelling at right now." My truck was painted a dark blue and had peace signs, flowers, and even worse werewolves with a no killing sign in their mouth.

"Listen I'm sorry Bella."

"It's fine Jacob."

"OH yeah and I have bad news for you. It is good for me but bad for you."

"What happened Jacob?"

"I imprinted on someone. She is so wonderful."

"I'm happy for you Jacob."

"You actually don't sound upset. You sound happy."

"I'm happy for you Jacob."

"Well I figured that you would be lonely."

"Don't worry Jacob. I'll manage. I've gotten better at that. Anyhow I called to tell you that I would be late. Now I'll be even later. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye Bella."

"Bye Jacob."

I hung up and got in my truck and drove to the Cullen's house. When I arrived Rosalie walked out. She saw my truck.

"Okay Bella what happened to your truck? It is so so bad! IT is worse then it was before."

"I blame a pack of three wolves on that."

"Okay as a return for how hateful I was before we left I'll repaint it for you. I really didn't hate you. It is just you are a human and I want to be a human."

"I'm not human Rose. No human is as dangerous as I am."

"Good point come on inside everyone is dying to see you."

I started to laugh. "They can't die. You are all ready dead."

"Very funny Bella. Now come on!"

Then we went inside. It was raining and I still had my hood on so they couldn't see my face. Edward was playing my lullaby.

"Hello Bella! Come on in! take your coat off we missed you so much!"

"Emmett calm down. Do I have to take my coat off?"

"Yes you do Bella."

"Fine, but I have changed for the worse."

"Don't worry Bella. You haven't been hurt that bad. Maybe from Mr. Idiot over there dumping you but that is in the past."

"No Alice I was hurt bad. Very bad," I pulled off my coat with my back toward them. "Look at my back." I lifted my shirt off. "You think that is bad?" I turned around. "Look at my face. I am different. I told you I took a turn for the worse."

Edward stopped playing and everyone was staring at my face. "Bella what happened to you when we left?"

I was about to answer and then my phone started to ring.

Your nothin' but a dog  
Nothin' but a dog  
Nothin' but a dog  
And it's time for you to face the truth  
Your nothin' but a dog  
Nothin' but a dog  
Nothin' but a dog  
And she's still way to good for you  
Watch your back cause who knows what I'll do  
Jacob Black I've got my eye on you

I answered it. "Hello Jacob."

"Bella hurry up and get here we are starving! WE want to start with this meeting and eating the food."

"Jacob can I bring a few vampires with me. The Cullens."

"Fine but hurry up I am starving!"

"Okay bye Jacob."

"Bye Bella."

"Okay you guys we are going forward to another place we should walk it isn't to far. Any how I need to beat up a few kids for ruining my truck. I'll tell you what happened on the way there." We walked toward La Push. I told them everything except about the werewolves mainly me being one. We were on the la Push Borderline. I kept walking all the Cullens stopped. "Come on you guys! We have to get there today."

"We can't go into La Push Bella."

"Yes you can. Jacob asked Sam and he said sure he wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Fine but one sign of trouble and we are gone."

"Okay whatever. Come on." We walked into La Push to Emily's backyard. There were a lot of werewolves there along with 7 vampires. Not very good. I just hope Sam doesn't go on about how we need to kill them This would probably end badly.

**Okay so if you review you get the next chapter okay? If you just go and put me on your fave story or fave author or story alert I will be very happy. **

**So review and I'll type the next chapter. You might even get a sneak preview of it!**


	5. Sides

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its Characters.**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 5!**

We made it to Emily's house finally. The Cullens refused to go over the line so that took like ten minutes.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob ran up and hugged me. "I am sorry for having to leave you but you have Cullen now don't you?"

"Yes I do Jacob. I will miss you though. We still have to see each other though I mean we have to change right?"

"Yeah I never thought about that! YYYAAAYYY!"

"Stop acting like a five year old Jacob."

Sam came up, "You must be the Cullens. I am Sam this is my pack. With Bella being a wolf and being with you guys we need to make a new treaty. Our groups will introduce each other to everyone then we will change so we can get your scent and there not be any confusion. Ill start I'm Sam Uley the alpha of the pack."

"I'm Jacob Black. I'm the Beta. You filthy bloodsuckers."

"Seth Clearwater. I'm the youngest one of us."

"Leah Clearwater. I'm Seth's sister, the only girl, the one who- never Mind"

"Paul Lovely we can't hurt Edward."

"Embry Call, I know even though he hurt Bella so much."

"Quil Alterra. I know and yet somehow they still love each other."

"Jared Apparently I'm not lovey-dovey or evil. Even though I might if He leaves my little sister again!"

"OH YEAH! I forgot! Jacob, Quil, Embry once this is over you had better run your little fuzzy buts away as fast as possible because the moment I find you again you will pay for damaging my truck." I practically yelled at them. Why my truck why not Jacob's rabbit?

"Well it is nice to meet you. I am Carlisle Cullen. I am the leader of my family. I also have an aversion to blood. That's why I'm a doctor."

"I'm Esme Cullen. I am the mother of the family and Carlisle's wife. Nice to meet you."

"Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you. I'm the one with the least amount of control. Oh please just relax. You guys smell terrible. I would not harm you in any way possible."

"I'm Alice Whitlock. I'm Jasper's wife. I'm also Bella's BEST FRIEND! And I like shopping, and bugging Bella and shopping with Bella and my favorite color is purple and I like bunnies and I have black hair and I'm," Alice cut off all of a sudden. I looked up and saw Edward's hand over her mouth.

"Alice calm down. We know you are overly hyper but relax. Jasper help your wife NOW!"

"Okay ME NEXT ME NEXT ME NEXT! I'm Emmett McCarty. I'm the only one with muscle in this family."

Edward mumbled, "Also the only one without brains." I started to laugh like crazy.

"Okay I'm Rosalie McCarty. I'm the prettiest of my family. I'm married to Emmett. Oh and wolves just think of it this way. Don't mess with me I'm not only a girlie girl but I work on and build and paint cars. I also break things easily so watch out."

"I'm Edward Mason. I'm Bella's boy friend and I am the one who helps strategizing."

"Next, we will phase so we can get your scent just in case something happens." Oh no! His plan was to get all of us changed then he is going to make us fight then they will know I'm a wolf and then it will be the end of the world.** "I use the Alpha command! Phase now and show the Cullens who the wolves are!" **He mainly directed this towards me. Then slowly one by one the wolves phased. First Sam, then Jacob, Seth Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared. I was the last one to phase. I had started to cry.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked.

I ran to Edward quickly so I wouldn't phase on him and I hugged him. "Edward just remember that I do love you even if you don't love me. Promise me you will remember that."

"I will Bella but why?"

I backed away from him to the line of wolves. "I'm really sorry you guys." Then I phased.

"BELLA YOU ARE A MUTT?! How could you do this to us?" Rosalie yelled. All that did was make me ffeel worse. Next thing I know they are all fighting. Everyone except for me.

"**Bella you must fight for us!" **No one could resist the Alpha's command. I raised up and attacked the closest vampire to me.

"Bella what are you doing? You certainly aren't licking me trying to kiss me because I can tell you are trying to do bite me. Who is making you do this?" I glanced over at Sam. "Is it Sam?" I nodded. "Okay then I will make him stop making you guys attack. The only one who wants to hurt us is Sam and Jacob. Even Jacob not so much now."

Edward ran toward Sam but the Alpha command was still on us. So I attacked the next vampire I saw. Rosalie.

"YOU MUTT! GET OFF OF ME! I DON'T CARE IF EDWARD LOVES YOU OR NOT I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED BY SOME MUTT! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO SMELL LIKE DOG!" Then I went in for the attack. I can't hurt her though. I attacked her hair. Luckily she dodged. "WHAT NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO RIP MY HAIR OFF!"

"Then I heard a howl then Sam phased back into a human. "Fine brothers sister stop fighting. I see we aren't going to win. Beware Cullens. Next time we meet it will be our last."

After that I ran back home and put on my clothes then went to the Cullens and ran up to Edward.

"Edward, have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"

"Yes and I love you the same. Even if you are a wolf."

"I thought you guys would stink but you smell almost the same as before."

"I know the same for me love. Even though you do look different."

"I was attacked by a wolf remember?"

"Yeah but it goes deeper then that. You are a mess Bella."

"I have been working on it. I promise but I will be better now that I have you."

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan with all of my heart. And Bella I will never hurt you like that again."

"I love you too Edward Anthony Mason. But you see the true problem now is telling Charlie about me and you. Oh yeah he is immortal now too. Somehow. I don't really know. Jacob used a lot of long words to tell me why."

"I don't care who is immortal."

" Oh yeah does Rosalie hate me?"

"Somewhat. She likes you enough that she painted your truck."

"Okay that's all I really wanted to know. I'll talk to you later Edawrd."

"Good Bye for now Bella." Then I left him with a kiss on the cheek.

So? Did you like it? If so review if not review. Also read my other stories. I still need help on Passion of Vampires if anyone is interested in helping me. I would be happy for the help.

**Oh yeah if I get 1 review I type a certain amount. The more reviews the more I type! Just thought I would let you know.**


	6. School: Part 1 Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its Characters.**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

Over the past fifty years alot has happened. I keep phasing so I will stay 18 forever with Edward. I am now Bella Cullen. Edward and I married 25 years ago. We live in Seattle now. it was really risky but we guessed that no one would recognize us becuase it was seatle. any how we had a good cover story just in case. We were about to start school again. I was refusing to read my schedule with Edward near me. So that meant that I didn't read it until the homeroom bell was about to ring. I had English, math, history, biology, then unfortantly gym.

I finally made it to english class and everyone was staring at me. I was guessing they thought I was pretty or something. I no longer had scars on my face thanks to wolfy healing powers. Unfortantly my back looked like I was burned very bad. Which is an improvement I guess.

I asked the teacher where to sit and he just pointed to the back, next to Emmett. All of the boys were looking at me and I think they were all thinking upon the lines of, "What is that girl's number?"

Whatever. I would show them not to mess with me soon enough.

"HEY BELLS!" emmett pratically screamed.

"Hello to you as well Emmy. Do we have any other classes together?"

"Nope well maybe gym but anyway how are we in the same class. I am a dummy you are smarter than Eddie."

"You are smart Emmett just not alot of comon sense. And his name is Edward to you. Only I can call him Eddie."

Then the teacher walked in and started to call roll. He made it to the C's.

"Bella Cullen."

"I am presently here at the moment."

"Okay Emmett Cullen."

"Rose is sweet just like sugar.  
i am disgusting just like a .... Bella what rymes with sugar?"

"Buggar?"

"Okay.  
Rose is sweet just like sugar.  
I am disgusting just like buggars."

"interesting. Why are your last name both Cullen. Is that a coincidence?"

"Nope. Emmy here is my triplet brother." I told the teacher.

At the same time Emmett said, "Nope. Bells here is my triplet sister."

Then we started to laugh.

"If you are triplets then who is the third?"

"Alice Cullen. Very hyper doesn't look like us short black hair. Her eyes are the same as Emmets though."

"Okay then." Finally the teacher started to talk about some random things that I had heard about like 5 times already. Maybe more. It bugged Emmett and me when he said something wrong. Seriously. We have been here longer than he has.

Finally 119 mistakes later the bell rang. I hurried through the halls to get to second. I ran in to my math class. The only person in there was Rosalie. I sat next to her.

"Hi Rose. Emmett is in first with me and in gym. YAY! and you are in my math. wow this is a good day."

"Hi Bell. I have first with Edward. I also have gym fifth. Actually I think every one does."

"Seriously wow! We get to see everyone?"

"Yep." Then we looked up. Everyone was starng at us. The guys cause they wanted us. The girls because they were jealous. Then the bell rang.

_Math. Math. Boring. Can't go to sleep. Bella stay awake. That was wrong. BELLA! ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz._

_RING! _Finally the bell rang and I left as quickly as possible. On to third.

I was walking down the hallway wondering if I would have class with any of my relatives. Then I saw Alice.

"BELLA! Tell Jasper to save me. This school is terrible. People won't leave me alone!"

"Okay alice I'll tell him." Then I walked into History with Jasper. This would be fun.

* * *

REVIEW!


	7. School: Part 2 History

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its Characters.**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 8!**

* * *

"Okay alice I'll tell him." Then I walked into History with Jasper. This would be fun.

I walked in and sat next to Jasper. "Hello Jazzy."

"Hey Bella."

"Alice told me to tell you that she needed rescuing soon. This school is worse than the others we have gone to."

"I know Bella."

"Any how any clue about our teacher?"

"Nope."

"Come on Jazzy talk to me or I will show EVERYONE what we did to you at home last summer."

"Oh Okay Bella, What do you have next?"

"I have biology. You?"

"Biology also. Luckily I am leaving maybe now I probably won't because of Ali."

Then the teacher walked in. He looked familiar. Sorta like a 30 year old version of Mike Newton. "Everyone. Settle down."

I immediatly felt calm I looked at Jasper, he winked at me. "As you know we will be talking about the civl war. Our test is in five weeks and if you start to feel behind then see me after class and we can arrange something. Here is this weeks packet of notes. Read it throughout the week an do the work that is also assigned. NOw before we begin the rest of class why don't the two new students tell us about themselves. Will one of you please start."

I stood up. "Okay, Im Bella Cullen. I was adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen when I was eight years old along with my triplet brother and sister. We finally got help from something else. That's how they found us. Then two years later Dr. Cullen adopted three more children. Now Im seventeen and the Cullens are like my family. And.... will you guys and girls stop staring at me. I have a boy friend so stop crushing or hating me." Then I sat down. It was jasper's turn.

"Im Jasper Cullen. I was adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen when I was eleven. Along with my twin sister and our little brother. Now Im eight teen and the Cullens are also like my family. I have a girl friend if that makes the guys happy because their girl friend can't have me." Then he sat down.

"Thank you Jasper. Now let's get started on class. The other day I was looking up Soldiers who had died in action or went missing durng the civil war. There was one man who caught my eye. Well his story did anyway. He was a soldier of the Confederate army and he was the youngest major ever in history. His name was Jasper Whitlock. He was twenty three years old. HE was truley very smart. He was able to make others reconsider the battle strategies. IT was truley amazing." Jasper was waving his hand crazily in the back and I was laughing like crazy. "Jasperstop waving. Bella, what is so funny that you would like to share with the restof the class? Come to the front and tell everyone."

So I did. "Jasper you come here." Then Jasper walked up. "I was laughing because of the incorrectness of the story. I never realized how well of a liar Jasper Whitlock was. Jazzy, Please tell the class what you ACTUALLY know."

Jasper giggled. "Okay. In the history books it SAYS he was twenty three years old. The truth was that he was tall for his age and faked that he was three years older than he actually was. He didn't go missing. He was kidnapped. He was taken somewhere else south. A woman made him train her new Recruits so she could take over a town, then a state, and so on. At first it tourchered him. But eventually he learned to live with it. One day he got tired and almost killed the woman. He then just walked out. He went into a building since it was raining. Then he met a girl named Alice. They fell in love at once then they lived happily ever after."

Everyone was entranced. Then the teacher finally spoke. "How would you know about all of this?"

Then Jasper said, "Hello, DUH! My name is JASPER isn't it? And for those of you who know my girl friends name is Alice, she forgot her actual name so everyone in the house started to call her Alice for fun. The name kinda just stuck to her."

"Wait. So how do you know all of this though? About Jasper Whitlock? You just happen to hve he same name?"

"Did you not hear me? Jasper WHitlock Fell in LOVE andLIVED happily ever after! He had kids genious. He passed his journal down throug hthe generations. I've read. It. My name IS Jasper Whitlock Cullen. There is a reason for everytihng isn't there? I am his decendant! Gosh Bells, people are supposed to be smart aren't they?"

"Yes they are Jazzy. May we sit down now?"

"Yes you may. Thank you for that lesson Jasper. Would you mind letting me read this journal."

"Sorry you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because. The reason I went to live with the Cullens with my brother and sister is because our HOUSe burned down. It killed our parents. They died saving us! The journal was there too." Wow. Jasper. You are good at remembering cover stories. But nice way to cover up the fire Emmett caused.

"Okay Im sorry Jasper. Okay everyone You may leave early." Then we left.

"Jasper thatwas halarious!"

"Bella please come back."

"Bye Jasper."

I walked back in the class room. "Bella, you look like a picture my parent have on their wall. Would you happen to know an Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Actually I don't KNOW her, but I know who she is. My grandmother. You look familiar too."

"Well you might know the people. Im Mike Newton Jr. Jessica and Mike Newton's kid."

"I remeber those names. Well I really have to go. My family is waiting on me. Bye Mr. Newton."

"Good bye Bella." Then I left to hurry up and go to lunch so I could see MY Edward.

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. School: Part 3 Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its Characters.**

**ENJOY CHAPTER ! And please review I'll update quicker.**

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to Edward.

Of couse Emmett hadto make fun of me stayingaftr class. "HAHAHAHA! Bella, you are already causing trouble today and you haven't even been in this school for a full day. That takes lot of talent."

I glared at Emmtt. "Emmett? Do you knw what one vampire said o the other?"

Emmett said hyperly, WHAT WHAT TELL ME I LKE JOKES!"

I laughed, "Se said, 'Brother leave me alone or I'll break you apart and throw you into different parts of the word. Possibly leaving your head where Titanic is at.' Isn't that funny?"

Emmett's eyes were opned Wide. "Yeah it is Bella. Uh I have to go to class so I won't b late. BYE!" Then he ran off with all of us laughig at him.

Edward nudged me. "Don't be so mean to Emett. You don't wanthim toburn down this home would you? Alice would hate aving to bye all new clothes for everyone wouldn't she?"

I thought about it. "Uh I'll apologize to him. I do NOT want tospend a whole day shopping again." I stood up and kissed Edward, "I'l see you in Biology." Then I went to go find Emmett.

He was out in his car. "Emmett, I was joking. I decided I didn't want you to burn the house down again. I hated shopping with Alice lasttime. It was pure torcher!"

Emmett started to laugh, "Its okay Bells. What I'm wondering now is why are you still out here? Do plan to run vampire speed to get to class? You are going to end up being late."

"Emmett I could just say that I got lost. I'm new here remember? Wel I should go. I want to see Edward some. Bye Emmett!" Then I ran off to Biology. At human speed of course.

I walked into Biology five minutes late. "It's nice for you to join us Bella. PLease go have a seat next to Edward."

I obviously blushed and went to sit next to Edward. I wish he could read my mind. This woud be fun. A new teacher.

* * *

There is more school still. The is Biology, and Gym, and other classes that Bella doesn't know about thanks toAlice...

SO REVIEW!


	9. School: Part 4 Biology

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its Characters.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER ! And please review I'll update quicker.**

* * *

I got out a peice of paper and started to pass notes with Edward.

(Bella **Edward**)

So Edward what's up?

**The sky**.

I'm glad that's up. So ave you broken any laws yet?

**The universedoes not hae laws, it ha habbits, habbits can be broken.**

Very nice Edward.

**I know. Bella, have you met anycute guys yet?**

Of corse he is totally amazing!

**Who is he! Tell me so I cn go and punch him in the face!**

Okay. His Name is Edward Cullen.

He raised his fist up and smacked himself

**OW! Okay I'm good.**

Edward, are you done hitin yourself?

**Yeah I'm done.**

Good. Who's the teacher?

**I don't know does it matter?**

No just curious. I mean shouldn't figuring out her name being as easy as taking candy from a baby?

**Have you ever tried to take candy from a baby? ITs difficult!**

Why were you trying Edward?

**I WANTED CANDY!**

When was this?

**Um eighteen years ago.**

Why were you tring to eat candy as a vampire?

**I don't know I was stupid.**

You must have had fun.

** I did.**

Edward, there is something wrong with your brain.

**I know Bella.**

Edward, tell me about the Alaskian vampires who were they again?

**Elazer, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Irina. Tanya is nice, but over protective. She thinks that we are together. Well she did. She has accepted the fact that we are married. Along with the rest of the vampire world.**

Edward, do all of the vampires know?

**Yes they do. Aro told them. Carlisle told Aro. Obvioulsy we told Carlisle.**

Oh joy. So everyone knows! That stinks!

**I know Bella but oh well. We elly should pay attention.**

We should but I don't want to.

**Okay then. Why did you take this class.**

Because you took it too.

**Well you shouldn't have taken it if you were going to pass notes the entire class.**

That's why I took it Eddie.

**Well Its a good enough reason for me.**

You are not in your right mind Edward.

**No I'm not. Haven't you heard right handed people use the left side of their brain. Left handed people use their right side. Therefore only left handed people are in their right mind. So I'm not in my right mind I'm in my left one.**

Edward. Ugh I'm paying attention now.

**No your not.**

Yes I am.

**Bella, you are not paying attention. YOu are doing two things at once? ITs immpossible.**

Nothing is impossible.

**Bella, have you ever tried to slam a revolving door Its IMMPOSSIBLE!**

Edward just stop.

**Nope.**

I grabbed the paper and put it away then stacked my books. The bell rang and we were dismissed. "Edward, you can either not argue with me and walk with me or you can argue with me and I will ignore you for the rest of the school year. Pick one."

"Okay I'll stop."

"That's what I thought!"

"Bella!" I was tackled.

"Ouch that hurt."

"Sorry. I saw that you and Edward were going to kill each other. It was funny. Emmett got involvedthough. Then my vision changed when Edward decided to not argue with you."

"Okay Alice that would Have been funny!"

"Iknow Right Bella!" We walked together to my least favorite class ever. Gym.

I could probably hear Beethoven's fifth symphony if I listened close enough. Bad things always happen in gym class.

Well at least they always happen to me.

* * *

School's Out for Summer! YAAYAYAYAYAYAY! More updating now! Until school starts...


	10. School: Part 5 Gym

**Hello all :D It's Stefan again and I'm back and ready to type 3 I've had this part of the story written out forever, I have no idea WHY I never typed it and posted it for you guys. I hope you will all forgive me. I'll try to finish this story up soon and hopefully you enjoy it.**

**So here you go, what you've all been waiting for:**

**Pain Nightmares and Leah School Part 5**

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters... Stephanie Meyer does. **

* * *

_Previously: I could probably hear Beethoven's fifth symphony if I listened close enough. Bad things always happen in gym class._

_Well at least they always happen to me._

* * *

Bella's POV

I slowly walked towards the dressing room, with a grim look on my face. I may be a wolf now, but becoming a wolf did not grace you with the balance and coordination that I didn't have when I was a human.

I walked into the dressing room and showed the gym teacher my schedule so they would know I was in this clas. The Coach handed me a uniform and demanded that I dress out, although it was my first day at this school. I sighed and went to the locker next to my favorite sister, Alice.

"Hi Bella!" Alice screeched in my ear, bouncing with excitement, "So I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me tonight." She paused and went out into a vision, "Great! My entire evening just blanked out! I'll see you after school Bella." She grinned then skipped out of the gym.

I then realised, I hadn't even begun to dress into the gym uniform, and people were beginning to filter out of the locker room. I tried to change into my uniform as quickly as I could without showing my back to anyone, but as soon as I pulled off my shirt I could hear the whispers starting.

"What happened to her back?" "Do you see those scars?" "She looks like she's been brutally beaten." "Should we tell someone?" And of course half of the class was asking these questions, and Alice had already left the room.

I sighed and finished dressing out and went out to the gym, where we combined with the boys. I walked over to Edward and he took my hand. He whispered softly into my ear, "Everyone is bombarding the teacher with concerns about your back. My favorite one is someone thinks that your abusive boyfriend, myself obviously, beats you daily, and everyone in the family knows, but we force you to live with us. Meanwhile we all abuse you very harshly."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I grinned at Edward, "You would never do such a thing and I know that. They are all idiots." Edward sighed and pointed to the gym office then walked ahead without me.

The teacher at that moment called me, "Isabella Cullen, please come over to my office. We need to discuss something."

I nodded and jogged over, then politely asked, "Yes coach? Is something wrong? Did I forget to tie my shoe again..." I looked down just to make sure, although I was just prolonging the inevitable question.

"It has been brought to my concern that you may have some home issues, I need you to ,lift up the back of your shirt please." I did so and she gasped, "Isabella, what happened to your back?"

I sighed and pulled my shirt back down then replied, "I was attacked by a wolf when I was much younger. It was a lot worse, but they've managed to get it looking like this by now. It's been so long, but I still remember that day..." I shuddered for extra effect. "Honestly, that's what happened coach. My sister Alice was with me when it all happened, luckily the wolf didn't attack her. It's all painful to talk about... I'm sure you could ask her though, if you wanted confirmation."

She looked shocked at the story the blubbered out, "That won't be necessary. Thank you for the confirmation. Please go back out to the gym class."

I nodded then jogged outside and stretched between Alice and Edward. Soon after, we split off and played football, all of us holding back of course. After a nice 30 minute long game the coach came outside and practically screamed at us, "Everyone go change and pack up! Cullens, stay here for a moment we need to talk to you." All of the Cullens sighed and huddled up then walked up to the coach.

Edward was deemed as our spokesperson, as he would know what the teacher was thinking along with everyone else's opinion of the matter. "Yes coach?" He asked politely.

The coach stared then blinked her eyes a few times, "How much do you all go to the gym and work out?"

Edward smiled and seemed to laugh, "Almost never ma'am. We don't usually work out. Occasionally we will all go hunting as a family, or watch Bella and Emmett arm wrestle, then of course weightlifting could be considered in carrying Alice's shopping bags. Also, occasionally we go hiking in the mountains, mainly on sunny days though, and they don't seem to happen often enough up north." Alice, Emmett, and I all grinned as he mentioned what he knew our thoughts would be.

The coach looked flabbergasted at the answer Edward gave the scowled, "So you have never been on any sports teams? Nothing? You are the only few that were not exhausted from today's activities. There must be some reason."

I stepped forward, "Coach, Alice used to be on the soccer team at our old high school. Edward and Jasper ran track. Emmett was on the football team. Rosalie and I were cheerleaders. We used to go to the gym a lot. However, lately we have been to busy with the move and all to worry about working out again."

The coach nodded, much more pleased with this answer, "I understand. Very well, I hope to see you all join some of our teams soon. You are dismissed." We all grinned then walked back to the gym and changed.

We walked to our designated cars and drove away. The entire time Alice was blabbing on and on about how excited she was for our shopping trip that afternoon.

Suddenly it became dead silent in the car and I turned around and looked at Alice. Only to see her and Jasper in the back of the car making out.

"You two are disgusting. I mean seriously? In the back of the car? With your siblings sitting in the front seat? Could it not have waited til I don't know say you were alone?" I stuck out my tongue at them.

Jasper sent his weird love waves at me, trying to get me to understand I assume, then grinned, "Bella chill out, you know you would be doing the same thing to Edward if say I were driving."

Alice chuckled, "Jasper stop it or else we may end up hitting a tree because Bella starts kissing Edward and edward loses control."

Jasper shrugged, "Sure thing Alice." He then stopped and I spent the rest of the car ride to the mall glaring at the back seat passengers.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter 3**

**I'll begin typing the next one ummm now :D **

**I really want to finish this up for you guys soon, so please be patient 3 **


	11. Shopping & Try Outs

**Why don't we just get right back into this :D **

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters... Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Alice dragged me away from my Edward as soon as we pulled up to the mall. Mumbling about how there wasn't enough time in one afternoon to get everything we needed.

At this point, I had the shopping with Alice thing down. You nodded at everything she said, you tried on anything she threw your way, and you never EVER argued about anything.

So I began trying on the clothes that she threw at me, and after the fifth outfit, I realised all of the clothes had a theme. "Alice, why are you giving me all of these particular clothes?"

Alice shouted back, "Because Bella you have to look good in order to be good."

I sighed, "But Alice, are all of these ruffles, short skirts, tight shirts, and all in baby blue necessary?" I was ignoring one of my main rules of shopping: Never argue with Alice.

She threw open the door and grinned, "It is completely necessary Bella. Especially in two days when we, meaning Rosalie, yourself, and I, try out for the school's cheer squad upon the recommendation of our gym coach."

I chuckled, "Okay, in that case all of these clothes are completely necessary. You better be considering getting me nude cami's though. I feel as if the cheerleaders won't be accepting of my back."

Alice threw skin toned clothes at me, "I am already so ahead of you Bella. Now hurry up. We don't have that much longer." I mentally groaned, because I knew we still had another 5 hours.

* * *

The next day we all went to school again, and Alice, Rosalie, and I all signed up to audition for the Cheer Squad. Of course, we all had physicals forged by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I looked at the bulletin board at the football tryouts page, and was shocked to see Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all signed up for that sport. I chuckled, already seeing the amusement of us all making the teams.

I went through the school day, nothing new happening, except for a food fight during lunch. I waited til after school, then walked out to the field with Alice and Rosalie and watched our boys try out, not even breaking a sweat. Of course, after the drills were over they all came towards us and looked like they had sweated, Alice's Idea of putting water inside of their try out clothes. We screamed and ran away towards Rosalie's car, leaving the high school before the boys could get us wet.

That night, I slept while Alice and Rosalie began preparing everything for the next day. I woke up and was thrown into the shower and began getting ready for school.

I was put in a short skirt and short sleeved t-shirt both of which were baby blue. Alice did my makeup, while Rosalie put my hair up in a ponytail tied up with a piece of blue ribbon. I could only chuckle while I was being made Bella Barbie, and every time I laughed, Alice

sent me an evil glare.

We left the house, five minutes later than usual, and went to school for the final day this week. When the three girls stepped out of the car, we knew that everyone was staring at us. We went through the entire school day again, everyone wishing us good luck on the try outs, except for those who were also trying out. They knew they didn't stand a chance.

We walked to the gym after school that day, and the three of us were pretty excited about trying out. We practiced all the cheers that they were going to tell us to do, as Alice used her resources to figure out what they would ask us, and we were completely prepared for the cheer squad. After doing a triple back hand spring, the coaches were amazed enough to let the three of us in, and we were told that our first practice was tomorrow and our first game would be on Friday night.

* * *

By time Friday had come around the corner, the Cullens were the most popular people in the school. Not only were we new at this school, but we also were the top cheerleaders and football players around. Of course, our supernatural abilities had nothing to do with this. We were just that amazing.

It was finally the last class of the day, and I was completely ready for gym then our first football game. Unfortunately, the gym coach had another idea for me. "Bella Cullen, please come to my office."

I sighed and walked over to her little room, "Yes Coach?"

She looked at me with concern then asked, "You don't look so well. Are you okay?"

I shrugged, "I feel perfectly fine. Fit as a fiddle in fact." I grinned, if that was all she wanted then I would be safe this time.

However, again the coach had another idea for my afternoon plans. She reached up and touched my forehead, instantly jerking her hand back. "You're burning up! You need to go to the nurse. Now." She poked her head outside of her office with her worried face then yelled, "Edward Cullen, please come to my office." He looked at her and his eyes went wide, realising what she had just done.

He jogged over, and looked at the Coach, "Yes ma'am? Is everything alright?" He then looked at me with concern on his face, "Bella, are you feeling okay? You don't look so swell."

I simply nodded my head while the coach told Edward, "Edward, I need you to take Bella to the nurse please, she is unnaturally hot and I feel as if it may be something serious."

Edward gasped, "I'll take her right away. Come on Bella, don't put up a fight. You may start getting delusional from the heat." I knew for a fact that Edward was having too much fun with this. He walked over, put his arm behind my knees and then knocked me over and carried me out of the gym. "Bella, we actually have to go to the Nurse. It's inconvenient, but hopefully you'll cool down a little bit before we get there and it won't be so outrageous."

We had reached the nurses office and he sat me down in a bed. The nurse quickly took my temperature, and of course the world was against me when the first thermometer beeped. "It says 108.9 degrees. Now that just can't be right. Well let's try another one." so the nurse did, and once again she said, "108.9." She immediately went into worry mode. I heard her calling 9-1-1 and groaned. That would mean the main hospital would get involved, along with the entire family. Not to mention, there was no longer any way for me to be able to go to the football game. Of course, Edward wouldn't be going either. the other four siblings would have to go so they could spread the word on how I was doing. I was now going to be the hot topic of the school, again.

I was lifted and placed into an ambulance, then Edward climbed in with me. Meanwhile I could only assume that the other siblings had gotten into a car and had begun driving to the hospital.

Of course, Carlisle was the one who checked me out. He deemed me as sick with some kind of bug, that was non contagious. The only known kinda cure was a sunnier environment, and that was all the blood work had shown him. He said I should be able to go back to school in approximately one week, if I felt any better. However, he did mention that we would be moving of course he wanted the best for his daughter. He went and told the other staff that he was sorry to have only been at work for a short time, but that he needed to leave because his daughter, me, would need to stay somewhere with more sun, to help the healing process of whatever bug I had temporarily caught.

I sighed and went home with Carlisle to pack while everyone else was at the football game that I was dying to go to. On the good hand we won thanks to Emmett. On the band hand, Alice was screaming by time they all got home about how she needed everyone in her closet now to pack all of her clothes.

She stopped and smiled at me though, "I'm glad you're not deathly ill Bella. It's time for a change of scenery though." Alice seemed perfectly fine to my face, even though I knew the truth.

Once again we were having to move all because of me. None of the Cullens liked the fact that I was the reason they had to leave two of their homes, this one, and Forks. They all hated me, and none of them wanted to tell me that.

Jasper yelled down the stairs from Alice's closet, "Bella! Stop feeling that emotion. No one hates you. We all love you. That's why we will move whenever we need to. Okay? So cheer up and get up here to help pack."

I smiled thanks to Jasper, then went upstairs to help Alice out.

I miss when life was simple and all I had to worry about was where to sit at for lunch.

Why couldn't life just be that simple again?

* * *

**Fact: The story at this point was originally 7 chapters long and everything you have seen typed so far was only 14 pages. That **

**is an average of only 2 written pages of story per chapter. And these were wide ruled pages. To say the least: I've added details and more fun. **

**Please review ya'll 3 **


End file.
